nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Meliodas
Meliodas (メリオダス) is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Sin of Wrath with the symbol of the Dragon. He is the main protagonist of the Nanatsu no Taizai and the owner of the Boar Hat bar. Appearance Despite having the appearance of a child, Meliodas is actually a lot older. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his arm, just below his shoulders. He is relatively short, has spiky blond hair and a pair of green eyes. His broken sword's scabbard is kept on his back. Personality Meliodas's dominant traits are his frankness and his utter fearlessness. He is capable of cooking seemingly delicious dishes, but they are all disgusting. When his customers barf onto the Boar Hat's floor, he tells Hork to clean up the scraps and vomit. If Hork complains, he scares him by saying phrases like "roast pig", hinting that he may roast Hork. When he sees Elizabeth wearing the rust knight armor, he remains fearless and faces the potential danger directly. He is also shown to be very bawdy. He frequently gropes Elizabeth's breasts and is not ashamed of doing so in the public. He loves saying jokes. He also has a strong sense of justice and is willing to help others when they are in trouble. Even when is severely injured, he tried to not shown his weakness to others and stays strong in front of his companions. History 10 years ago When the Seven Deadly Sins were still highly commended knights of the kingdom, he and his companions were framed for the murder of the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. On the National Foundation Festival, they were supposedly summoned to an old castle on the outskirts of the town, where they discovered the Great Holy Knight completely skewered to death. Afterwards, they were surrounded by over three hundred knights of the kingdom and were branded as traitors. Apparently, Meliodas does not remember anything that happened afterwards. Plot Introduction Arc thumb|150px|right|Meliodas serving his special Meliodas is first seen in his Boar Hat bar, serving drinks and his special meat pie, which was so disgusting that the customers throw up on the floor. He ordered Hork, a talking pig, to clean up the floor by eating the scraps. Hork was complaining about the food quality, but after Meliodas threatened him, he changed his mind about the food taste. Moments later, the Rust Knight went in and scared all the customers, who though he was from the Seven Deadly Sins, who moments later collapsed. Seeing that under the helm there is a woman, he checked her body and even touched her breasts to confirm she is a woman. Upon waking up, he pretended he was checking her heartbeat. After explaining where is she now, she asked him about his sword on the back. Meliodas took out his sword, but it turned to be only the hild and the blade was broken, and keeps it scare the customers in order to not leave without paying. He offered her food and asked her what she where doing in an armor, to which she replied she was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins. 100px|left|thumb It that moment knights arrived, and demanded he to get out and bring the Rust Knight. Meliodas got out fast and was followed by Hork, who pretended to be the Rust Knight. That angered the knights, but then they saw a woman running towards the woods and chased her. She was saved by Hork and Meliodas, who wanted to hear the rest of her story and she continued to explain that she was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins in order to stop the Holy Knights. Because few days ago, they started a coup d'etat and took control of the kingdom. Moments later, they where attacked by Twigo, who cut part of the cliff and they fell down. But Meliodas was able to jump back, carrying and saving everyone. Upon learing that the woman is Elizabeth, the princess of the kingdom and that she was ready to give her life in order to not get him involved it her problems, he revealed his name and that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. thumb|180px|Meliodas repelling Twigo's attack|right Twigo attacked them again, but Meliodas repelled his attack back at him. Twigo understood who Meliodas was, but didn't wanted to believe and attacked him again, and again Meliodas repelled his attack with his broken sword and defeated him. Meliodas then told Elizabeth, that she found the first one and that he is also looking for the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins. And he is using the bar to gather information, and if she wants, she can join him, because he need a serving girl is his bar. She agreed and they continued they search of the remaining six. Being not the waitress of the Boar Hat, Meliodas gave Elizabeth new clothes. She asked him what crime he did, since he didn't look like villain and even saved her few times. He started kidding that 10 years ago, he stole all the underwear in sight, that he groped over thousand woman breasts, but in reality he couldn't tell the truth for a reason. thumb|150px|left|Meliodas taking out the sword They reached Bernia, in the village, upon seeing big crowds of people, Meliodas though that there is some kind of festival. But it was explained to him, that the previous day, a Holy Knight have sealed their underwater source. Then he saw a boy, named Mead, which stated he know someone from the Seven Deadly Sins, but the people started throwing rocks at him, stating it's his fault. Meliodas quickly took the boy away and most of the rock hit him. He brought Mead to Boar Hat. He offered him food for information about his friend from the Seven Deadly Sins. But Mead replied that since the food was to nasty, he forgot. After that Mead talked about his past and about the holy knight. Then he saw the villagers giving their all to pull out the sword, and went to help them, and Meliodas came looking. He saw 2 knights drinking Bernia Ale, and took their cups and drinked them. Since he hadn't money to pay for the drinks, he decided to repay to them with taking out the holy knight's sword. After taking out the sword with ease, the water gushed out like a fountain. thumb|200px|Meliodas catching the spear Later that evening the villagers where celebrating in Boar Hat. There Meliodas was trying to comfort Elizabeth, since it was her first time into her new job. He seemingly felt, when Gilthunder throw the spear towards Bernia. Hork though he is going out to cheer up Elizabeth, who made few mistakes, but he stated he goes out to pee. He went exactly for the place, where the spear would have fallen, and started waiting for it, and while waiting he was able to cheer her up. Then the spear came down, Meliodas caught it with his left hand, but the power was so great, that he couldn't stop for over hundred meters and even when through few houses, thus destroying them. Eventually he was able to stop the spear and then send it right back at Gilthunder, who was in Fort Solgales, which led to the destruction of the fort. Meliodas suggested they should leave the village immediately and continue their journey, in order to not bring more danger to it. Forest of White Dreams Arc Baste Dungeon Arc Abilities/Equipment As the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, Meliodas is very powerful. He has superhuman strength and agility which allows him to easily avoid attacks of even the Holy Knights. He is shown to be able to easily break free from Gilthunder's lightning bindings and dodges his attacks swiftly. He also appears to be able to heal himself and his wounds pretty quickly. Techniques Weapons *'Broken Blade:' The blade has the ability to cut and slash without making any form of contact. It can block physical object and the user can control what he wishes to cut and what he does not what to cut. The sword has also shown the ability to reflect elemental substances such as Gilthunder's lightning. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Diane Meliodas and Dianeare both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Although Diane is a giant and is humongous, Meliodas still treats her like an ordinary girl and trusts her very much as a subordinate. Ban Meliodas and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas appears to be on friendly with Ban, but he easily got angry when Ban tried to steal his sword. King Meliodas and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When King was reported as dead and buried, Meliodas does not appear to be shocked, hence indicating that he is confident in King's powers and that he is not dead Merlin Meliodas and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is known about the two interacting but since Merlin is a women, Meliodas may flirt with her frequently. Trivia *Meliodas is the name of a figure in Arthurian legend who was famous as the father of Tristan and as one of the Knights of the Round Table. *Meliodas is terrible at cooking. *Meliodas has traveled through a bunch of different regions and obtained a good collection of alcohol. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Boar Hat Category:Main Characters Category:Knights